the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dustin Vorn
Overview Raised from childhood in one of the deadliest assassination and espionage orders the Earth has ever known, Dustin Vorn is one of the greatest hand-to-hand fighters on the planet. However, after a life time of hardships and being framed as a criminal, Dustin travels with his companion Risa Donovan in order to prove his innocence and bring justice to the wrong-doers of the system. Original Creator: Werewolff Personality Dustin Vorn is often described as a kind man by those that know him. His outlook on life is one of happiness and laughter. He often makes quips and jokes, and wears a natural smile and laugh that is generally infectious. However, a lot of this humour was born to hide the demons of Dustin's past. Often when these demons resurface, or when he sees them in others, Dustin can be deadly serious and often rather emotional. Though he was raised as an assassin and has killed two people, Dustin has refused to take any more lives. He is constantly aware of this promise to himself, and relies heavily on his religion, his friends and his humour to battle his blooded past. Appearance Dustin is a lean man in his twenties, quite muscular due to his extensive training with the Core. He has short cropped dark brown hair as well as a light stubble on his face. He also has hetrochromia, where one of his eyes is blue and the other green. He generally wears a dark blue button-up shirt underneath a sleeveless coat, along with black pants and shoes. He often carries a satchel with him that contains many personal items near to his heart. Skills/ Weaponry Dustin Vorn was trained with the guild of assassins and spies known as the Core. Through brutal training and endurance, Dustin was forged into a living weapon. He is a master in hand-to-hand combat, along with several martial arts. However, his real strength lies in dodging and weaving around opponents, and enemies often struggle to hit him. This is due to his close relationship with Agent Sal. His reflexes have been trained to the level of anticipating and avoiding bullets, and his senses have been strengthened to hear even the quietest of footfalls. Dustin has also had extensive sword training with a number of the Core's elite, including Rho. Due to this, he is a natural with most melee weapons, particularly staffs and swords. However, he prefers using his hands wherever possible, due to the amount of control he can have. Backstory Early Life Dustin was born to unknown parents on the thirteenth of August, 2074. However, at a very young age he was put up for adoption, though the reasons for this are unknown, even to himself. Nevertheless, he was adopted by Marsha Vorn and raised by the woman he eventually called his mother, or Mama, as he preferred. From there, he was bought up in southern Australia, aiding Marsha with her catering business. However, all of this changed during the Australian Civil War, where the populace rose up and fought amongst themselves over their beliefs on the Galactic Imperium. The Core TBA The Skarr TBA Life on the Run TBA Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Core Agents